The scary sleepover
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Dis has to work late, Thorin watches them for the night and Kili wants a bed time story, but the night ends in terror.


**This story is for Stardurin1217 as a request. And for being a great person and giving the best feedback ever! And I hope this turned out good, and the right way. :D Scared little dwarves. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Thorin sat in his large brown chair smoking his tobacco pipe while reading. It wasn't a very nice day out, dark clouds made the inside of Thorin's home dark only his fireplace helping him read. He knew that in a few hours it would be completely dark and the night's air would be filled with heavy rains. But it was the perfect time to read, a knock brought Thorin out of his good book causing him to look up. "Who is it?" His rough voice called out not liking being disturbed.

"Its your sister!"

Why would Dis be coming over at this time? Thorin wondered as he put his pipe and book down walking over to the door he opened it. His sister stood there with her son's at each side smiling. He could feel the coldly night breeze coming though the door mixing with the warm air inside his home causing him to shiver.

"Could you watch my boys for the night? I have night duties I need to do." Dis told her brother as Thorin shook his head. After looking for a job she found one, becoming the keeper to an elder sick women while her family was away. "I hope your not busy."

"I was just reading. You know I will watch out for them." Thorin told her reaching down he scooped up his two small nephews. They were both bundled up, a heavy coat underneath a warm wool blanket. "Warm enough?"

Both brothers shook their heads, Kili's blanket was over his head covering up most his face. But Thorin could see the end of his pink noise. "Do you have a cold Kili?"

Kili shook his head. "No. I'm cold!" He told him as he snuggled his face closer to Thorin's chest.

"I really have to go, I'm already late." Dis placed her hand on each of her sons heads. "I'll pick you two up in the morning. Be nice to your uncle now." She kissed the top of their heads through the blankets. "I love you two." Nodding a thanks to her brother she put her hood over her head and walked back the way she came.

Thorin shut the door with his foot and gently put his nephews on the floor. "Are either of you tired?" Thorin asked knowing it was almost the boys bed time.

Kili yawed as he rubbed at his tired eyes. But Fili looked wide awake.

"A little. Read to us before bed?" Kili asked.

Thorin agreed as the boys sat in front of the warm fire place. Thorin opened the book. "It was a stormy night, thunder rocked the trees in the forest as two small children walked down the small stone path. They were headed to their grandmothers home. Lighting lit up the sky the forest becoming bright for just a second. But one of the children cried out as he was sure he had seen something off in the distance walking towards them. He grabbed his sisters arm stopping her from going any further telling her of the figure he saw. Her eyes grew wide as she tried looking for it. But she could not see much as the rain fell heavily around them. More thunder roared shaking the ground beneath their feet, another bolt of lightning lit up the night. Both screamed as the figure appeared in front of them. It's eyes blood red glowing in the pitch black night, its body was huge and stood at a good seven feet with blue hair covering its body. It reached out at the young boy its paw like hand baring black razer sharp long claws. The boy screamed as the beast swiped at him cutting into the flesh on his chest, blood sprayed covering the sisters face..." Thorin stopped reading as thunder sounded outside shaking his small home, his two nephews screamed. Kili got to his feet his eyes wide as he looked around.

Thorin looked around as well. It had started to rain hard outside the rain pounding on the windows and roof making loud tapping noises. "Maybe this book isn't for young dwarflings." Thorin said looking back at his nephews, Kili was now snuggled up closely to his brother the blanket he had wrapped around him was now pulled over his head. Thorin shut the book reaching out he placed a hand on his youngest nephew's foot that was sticking out from under the cover.

Kili pulled his foot under the cover quickly his body now shaking.

"Its alright brother." Fili told him wrapping his arm more tightly around him.

Thorin knew bed time stories were always a bad idea. He silently cursed Dwalin for giving him such a book. "Let's get you boys to bed. Kili?" Thorin called out pulling on his nephews gray wool blanket.

Kili opened the blanket a small amount looking at his uncle. "Yes?"

"It's bed time."

"But I'm scared." Kili told him uncovering his head as he reached his little arms out begging to be held.

Thorin grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, rocking him slightly he hoped it would help his little nephew fall asleep.

Fili watched them, he too was scared but he needed to stay strong for his brother. More thunder cracked outside causing him to slightly jump. He hoped silently that the thunder and rain would go away soon. He wished his mother was here. She always made them feel safe. And he also wished Thorin would hold him as well.

Thorin glanced down at Fili and motioned for him to climb up too, and he wrapped them both up in the blanket one on each side and he rocked. The thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside with the room being lit up, and shadows dancing on the walls. Fili saw them and and pushed his head closer to Thorin's shoulder. He couldn't let them know he was scared, he had to be brave since he would be hopefully be king one day. And kings were fearless.

Minutes passed and finally Kili's soft snores let Thorin know he had succeeded in putting him to sleep. He looked down at Fili and saw that he was nodded, fighting sleep but his eyes were losing the fight to stay open. Thorin stood up and with them in his arms he walked to the spare room and put them into the bed, that he had set up earlier. He covered them up, giving each a kiss on the head. They were sweet boys.

It was later that night he was awakened by something jumping on him, and one was crying. He sat up reaching for his sharp knife he kept by his bed, when he realized it was only two dwarflings. "Whats wrong? Are you sick?" He looked at them, the small light by his bed giving the room a light glow. He had lit it in case they needed him in the night.

"Scared! Kili's scared uncle. He saw a monster in our room! There was a noise at the window and then in came inside and started towards the bed. It grabbed Kili's foot...but I pulled him away and we came in here. I wanted to let you know...so you could kill it!" Fili shouted his eyes wide and scared.

Thorin looked at Fili and jumped from the bed and with the knife ran into the other bedroom ready for anything. But nothing was there. The window was closed, and no sign of anything. He even looked on the floor for wet spots, there was none. He went back to his room to find the boys in his bed with the covers pulled up to their noses.

"Did you kill it?" Fili whispered.

"I got rid of it. You are safe now." Said Thorin as he put the knife down and sat down on the bed. He reached out and the boys scrambled to his side wanting hugs. He started to sing to them, as he held them. He knew it was the story along with the storm that had frightened them. Thorin's singing soothing to the boys as all three dozed off.

Thorin woke to someone nudging his shoulder. He looked up bleary eyed and found Dis standing there by the bed looking at him. His arms empty, the boys missing. "Dis."

"Thorin, You scared them half to death last night. Shame on you! They are dwarflings, not warriors!" She pointed her wagging finger in his face. "Reading scary stories? Little rabbits, deer, or sweet stories only brother!"

"But..."

"I should have asked Balin to babysit. At least he knows better." Dis didn't need her sons to tell her anything, she knew from experience that the brothers only climbed in bed with her only when frightened by something.

* * *

_**I don't think Thorin would ever read such a scary book but I needed a reason to make the boys scared.**_

_**All reviews are loved and most wanted! Makes my heart so warm. **_


End file.
